frozen heart
by pipseychicksnowwolf22
Summary: If everyone from Frozen, ROTG, Big Hero 6 and Wreck it Ralph all lived in the same twisted world, what kaos would they make. Read to find out. Please review. Love ya. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V.

I could plainly see the fear in Sophie's eyes. "Jack, I'm scared." She whined. The ice under her cracked even more. "I know, I know, but you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in." I said. "Um, we're going to have a little fun instead." "No were not!" She yelled. "Would I trick you?" I tried. "Yes, you always play tricks." She cried. "Well, ok. Yeah, well not, not, not this time. Ok, I promise, I promise, you're going to be, you're going to be fine," I said. "You have to believe in me." I said, looking her straight in the eye. I could see her summoning up all her courage. She huffed. "You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch, ok, like we play every day. It's as easy as, one… Whoa." I faked losing my balance, making her laugh. "Two," I stepped to the right again. "Three," and I was on solid ice, bending down to pick up my staff. "Now it's your turn," I said. She smiled at me. "One." The ice cracked again. "That's it, that's it. Two." She gasped and looked down at the ice. "Three!" I said as I leapt forward and threw her over to the solid ice with my staff. She rolled over and looked at me, with a huge grin on her face. I sat up and smiled back. But just as I stood up, the ice broke under me and I was plunged into the lake. Just as I went under, I heard Sophie scream, "Jack!" the last thing I saw was the moon shining above. "JACK! WAKE UP! I want to go ice skating!" My sister yelled in my ear. "Ok, ok I'm awake," I said, hesitantly opening one eye. She was going wild just like normal and trying the puppy dog face. "Do I have a choice?" I asked. "No." "Ok, fine." I gave in.

I was having a lot of fun skating with my little sister that evening. It wasn't her first time, but it seemed like she had to relearn every time we went. She looked down at her skates and wobbled slightly. "Jack, I'm scared." She gasped. "For the thousandth time Soph, your fine. Come on, you've done it before." I said as I rolled my eyes. Slowly, she regained her balance, then wobbled again. I glanced around the rink and saw some kids from Sophie's school and Jamie with his gang nearby. But someone on the other side of the rink caught my eye. I couldn't stop staring. There, on the other side of the rink was a gorgeous girl with platinum blond hair who seemed to be having similar problems. She was trying to teach a thin strawberry blond how to skate but was having no luck. The teen was constantly falling and the platinum blond was repeatedly having to pull her to her feet. Suddenly, the platinum's eyes filled with fear, dilated and glazed over. She stood motionless, then a sudden force, like a wave of energy, knocked her down to the ice, slamming into it with such force that the ice around her cracked. The other girl, falling at the same time, landed on the blonde's skate and sliced a long bloody gash in her head. I skated over and analyzed the situation. The blonde was out cold with a concussion at the most, the red head was in more critical condition. She had blood all over her face and a twisted ankle. I flew into action and wrapped the girl's head up with my scarf and pulled my skates off. After securing her ankle, I picked her up and told Jamie to get Sophie a ride home. I dashed out the door and carried the strawberry blond to the back of the building. I whispered to the wind, "Holland, Weselton Fabric warehouse." As the wind picked me up, I looked back down to the rink and saw a black shadow move away from the glass dome of the skating rink. "Pitch." I grimaced.

After flying to Holland, we landed on the sidewalk beside the abandoned warehouse and I walked to a side door. Digging around in my pocket for a minute, I found the key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and locking it after me. It was pretty dark, but I knew where I was going. Slowly, I moved towards the door at the end of the hallway. Once inside, I put the girl down on the bed and lit an oil lamp. Going to the cabinet, I took out a first aid kit and cleaned her wound, then bandaging it. After arranging her comfortably, I sat down at the table and looked at the paperwork scattered everywhere. Do I really want to do this now? I thought to myself. No? Yes? I don't know. I'll let Hiro do the paperwork.

I texted Hiro. "Hey, I need you to fly to Holland with Baymax. Got an injured girl that may need more medical help than I have."

Hiro replied, "Ok, where are you?"

"Weselton Fabric warehouse, the agency's base in Arendelle."

"Can the team come?"

"Sure, why not. Another girl is just what she needs.

"Ok, see ya in the morning'."

"Thanks, bye."

I slid down in my chair until my eyes were the only thing visible over the table. Meanwhile what do I do? Sitting there gave me time to think. Why did I help this girl? Where is her friend? Were they related? Does she have sibligs? Why would Pitch target the other girl and not this one? Ok, so now what? Do I wake her up? Should I tie her up so she won't leave? Not yet. I was bored out of my mind. Eventually, my hand found a pencil and I started drawing the agency logo, a little boy sitting on a crescent moon with a scroll in his hand.

Once I finished my sketch, I stood up and walked to the still sleeping girl. Carefully, I wrapped pieces of cloth around the girl's wrists, then quietly chained her arms and legs to ensure she would stay put. Then, being exhausted, I walked into the hallway and into another bedroom. After plugging in my phone, I climbed into bed, finally shutting my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Beep, beep, beep. Geez, its morning already? I got up and walked out feeling grouchy and not rested at all. Going across the hall, I entered the room to find the girl awake. She jumped and scooted away when she saw me. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I chained? If you hurt my sister in any way I will track you down and hurt you!" The girl started rambling on and on, asking questions and threatening anyone who dared to come near her sister. "Whoa there feisty pants, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you or your sister. I'm here to help you, ok?" She looked at me for a minute as if trying to decide whether to trust me or not. Finally she came to a conclusion. "Ok, why am I here?" I walked over, unlocked her chains and pulled a chair over. "You were in an accident. Your sister fell while ice skating and you cut your head on her skate." She just stared into space. "Earth to girl." I said waving my hands in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze with a sad expression on her face. "She was training for the Olympic ice skating competition." She said. I was shocked. That girl was an Olympic skater? Wow. That was impressive. I looked back at the girl. "What is your name?" The girl jumped slightly and smiled. "Anna, she said proudly. And my sister is…" she was interrupted by knocking on the side door. "That must be Hiro and the team." I said. "Just so you know, don't let Tooth scare you away. She's really nice once you get past the weird teeth obsession." She looked at me questioningly, but didn't have time to say anything before the door opened and three girls, six boys and a robot came in. "Alright guys, we don't have much time left. Pitch is after one of the sisters and we have to stop him." I said. "Hiro, tend to the girl while I fill in the group." I heard Hiro telling her our names, "That's Wasabi, Fred, Honey lemon, Gogo, Baymax, Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandy, pointing to each one in turn. I'm Hiro and you've met Jack." Anyway back to the plan. "Pitch?" Tooth gasped. "Yeah. I saw him attack Anna's sister." Anna looked up and said, "Her name is Elsa." "Ok, so he attacked Elsa, but why?" Anna looked puzzled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." She said. "What is it?" I pushed. "Well, I think he went after the wrong sister."

We all looked at each other. "Why?" We said in unison. "Because I can do this." She said, holding up her hand and creating a red flame. "wow, you too?" Anna looked quizzically at me. "Anna, I'm kind of the same." I said. "How?" she questioned. "We all are, in some way or another.

Hiro is a computer genius and created Baymax, a personal healthcare companion that knows karate. Gogo is super-fast, loves motorcycles and has her own collection of throwing knives. Honey lemon can create these blobs of goo that hold things down and has killer aim. Fred is a comic book fan, can breathe fire and can super jump. Wasabi has laser hands and super-fast reflexes. Tooth loves teeth, knows all your memories and has her own personal army of minion fairies. Bunny is killer with a boomerang, can create painted eggs and dig tunnels to anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds. North can create toys out of nothing and has portal snow globes. Sandy can influence your head, has power over sand and he's mute. And I have snow powers and can fly. What can you do?"

"I can control fire and smoke. I think that's all," she said. "Well we haven't had that one before," North said. "Can you call your sister in any way? We need to find her as soon as possible," I asked. She nodded. "Ok, we'll decide on a plan of attack for now, and tomorrow we will try to call your sister." I said. They all nodded and we started planning. The next day, we had to go out and scout the area to make sure Pitch wasn't nearby. After Anna sent up a signal of smoke to Elsa, we gave her a drug so she could go to sleep. The signal had taken a lot of energy out of her and she was a little delusional. Then we all left for patrol except Baymax, who was supposed to act as a body guard. When we returned, we noticed the lock of the door was on the ground and covered in water. We also found a limp Baymax and no Anna to be found. Great. We had forgotten to charge him. Now Anna was missing.

Please like and review. Thx, snowbird out.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's P.O.V.

I was lying on a bed, trying to make my muscles move. I felt like I was duck taped to the mattress. My arms and legs wouldn't move at all. What had happened? I looked around to see white walls, a TV playing the local news, and a ton of equipment. Over the door was a small plaque that said, 'Elsa Winters.' It looked like a hospital room. Wait… hospital! Then it came back all at once: The ice rink, the American Olympics practice, Anna… no! I can't think about it. Not now. I feel so guilty. I wish someone would come and tell me if she was alright. Frantically struggling to move my body, I finally saw my arm twitch. With a rush of adrenalin, I flung myself onto my feet and out the door. Padding down the hallway on my bare feet felt good after staying in that bed for… oh, where is the front desk? I rounded the corner and walked over to the desk. When my brain finally registered the date, I was completely shocked. I had been asleep for 3 days! I walked silently back to my hospital room, grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, a warm jacket and put them on. As I walked out the door, the white board on the inside of the door caught my eye. It read, "If you're awake, press the red button." There was no way that I was going to press that button. The board gave me an idea though. I grabbed the marker, erased the writing, and drew a shiny, glassy snowflake. I smiled at my drawing then turned and walked out. As I tiptoed back down the hallway, I wondered why I hadn't seen anyone yet. But I was in no hurry to stay and find out. As I crept back towards the double windows, I noticed a clock on the wall overhead. I had to squint to see it, but eventually I made it out. 12:00 A.M. Perfect. Feeling light and hyper all of a sudden, I ran down the hallway, and just as I was about to ram into the windows, I used a strong gust of air and the windows flew open. Taking one more hop, I jumped onto the sill, spread my wings and flew. Flying over the Atlantic, towards Holland was very relaxing as I flew straight up and did a summersault in the air. Coming back to a standing position, I looked back at my white wings shimmering in the moonlight. I smiled and started flying towards my destination, flying the long way, over Berk. Soon, I was met in the air by a black dragon. I looked over, made a face at him, and dove straight down, flying over 400 mph through endless clouds. As we descended, I looked over at him and he stuck his tongue out, his big green eyes sparkling in delight. I laughed as I watched it flap in the wind. I stayed for another hour and played around, pulling incredible stunts in the air, but soon I knew I had to go. I waved back to the disappointed nightfury and flew on towards Holland. As soon as I turned to go, I felt a hot gust of wind on my feet. I stopped and turned around to see an out of breath nightfury and a stream of smoke spelling, "Can I come?" I laughed and nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. He opened his mouth and retracted and repelled his teeth. "Toothless?" I asked. He nodded and his face looked like an overjoyed puppy as he flew alongside me, doing flips and shooting blasts of electricity and blue fire. The heat waves warmed us in the chilly air.

Soon, we came to Holland and circled over the huge city of Arendelle. Finding the family mansion, we landed in a huge field surrounded by woods on the property. Toothless landed and immediately started sniffing around. With a swift flap of my wings, I created a large shelter of tree branches and dirt. Toothless wandered over to it and looked back at me, questioningly. I nodded towards it and smiled. He sniffed it then snuggled into a ball on a pile of pine straw and moss inside. I laughed and turned to walk away when I heard him snort at me. I turned around and looked back. He smiled and sniffed at me. I shrugged and said, "Your welcome." He grunted and turned to snuggle into his front legs.

As I flew onto my balcony, I shook the snow that silently started falling, off my wings. Just as I was placing my hand on the door handle, I saw in the reflection, a billow of smoke shaped into a snowflake. I spun around and flew off into the direction from which it came. After an accident when we were younger involving my powers that almost caused Anna her life, we found out that Anna also had powers, but hers was fire. Soon after, our parents were killed in a car accident but we told Anna it was a plane crash to ease her mind and to stop her from asking questions. She still doesn't know about my powers. We arranged a signal that if she was in trouble, she would create my signature symbol, a snowflake of smoke, and I would come as soon as I could.

As I landed nearby, about a block down the street, I folded in my wings and slipped on my ring that turned them invisible. I ran the rest of the distance to what looked like an abandoned factory. I skidded to a stop and started jogging around the building, trying to find an unlocked door. "Not my lucky week, I guess." I mumbled. Going around to a side door, I froze the lock with a light tap of my index finger and cringed as it clattered to the floor. Opening it, I crept down the black hallway trying to think of a plan for rescuing my sister. Soon, I came across a small door with a beam of light radiating from underneath. Slowly, I pushed it open and crept inside. It was a medium sized room with a table, chairs and a beautiful rug in one corner, and a bed straight across from the door. But it was what was on the bed that really broke me. There, on a pile of warm looking rugs and blankets, was Anna, all bandaged up and sleeping peacefully. The thing that made me furious though was the chains around her legs and arms. I ran over to get a closer look at them, hoping they would be easily broken with as little noise as possible, so as not to wake Anna up. When I got closer, I noticed that underneath the chains were small strips of fabric around her wrists and legs in between the chains and her skin. Whoever her captor was, sure didn't want to hurt her, which I thought was very curious. I lightly tapped the chains and they fell off with a slight clink. Carefully, I picked her up and turned to leave when something caught my eye. On the table was a piece of paper with a strange symbol. It looked like a boy sitting on a crescent moon with a scroll in his hand. Carefully, I copied the picture onto my arm like a tattoo with blue ink made of a certain type of ice. Then I carried a still sleeping Anna out into the pitch black hallway. I couldn't see anything so I tapped my foot on the ground, making a thin trail of frost, slightly glowing blue to light up the hallway just enough to see the door at the end. Carefully, I nudged the door open and stepped into the cool night air. Raising my wings, I gently lifted us up into the air and back home.


End file.
